When a 411 operator or Directory Assistance (DA) is dialed on a wireless handset, carriers or their 411 service providers (DAs) can optionally provide a Short Message Service (SMS) message to the mobile handset over an SMS network from the operator's station containing the requested caller information, mapping information, etc. to supplement the expected oral delivery and connection of the caller to the requested number. For example, the SMS message may contain the information “John Doe, 206-555-1212” embedded in an SMS message confirmation of the inquiry.
While useful, the method of delivering information to the subscriber via basic SMS is constrained by technical limitations of the SMS. Only text information may be sent, which is limited to 160-characters. Therefore, the prior capabilities have some limitations.